


A sword is a sword

by QueenLucius



Category: Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Gay First Time, M/M, Oneshot, Smut, bottom Oberyn, top bronn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-12
Updated: 2019-03-12
Packaged: 2019-11-15 20:07:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,999
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18080072
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenLucius/pseuds/QueenLucius
Summary: I know this isn't canon and not a very big ship but I was craving the idea for some reason and couldn't get it out of my head so here we are!Oberyn offers Bronn of the Blackwater some money for his flesh sword instead of his iron one. Bronn rejects at first but Oberyn knows how to make his way around a straight man and definitely one that loves a big bag of coins.





	A sword is a sword

Bronn was told that Tyrion had been looking for him so he was heading over to the imp's chamber. Knocking on the heavy wooden door once he had reached his destination. "Come in." Tyrion's voice echoed through, as he opened the door he could see the small man sitting on a chair with a goblet of wine in his hand. "You called for me, my lord?" The dwarf stood up, a scroll clutched in his hand. "I want you to hand this over to Oberyn Martell. Can you do that for me?"

Bronn smiled. "Everything for a bag of gold, you know that!" Tyrion grinned at the sellsword. "That's why I called you and not someone else. Make sure no one else gets their hands on it." The imp reached into his vest, pulling out a bag of coins and handing over to Bronn. "Thank you. Anything else my lord?" Tyrion waved over to the door. "No you can go, I'll call for you if I need you again."

 

\--

 

Oberyn was laying down on a bed at Littlefinger’s brothel, surrounded by many beautiful girls and one very handsome boy. He wasn’t wearing any shirt and his breaches were untied,  he was just enjoying the sight of the naked ladies feeding him. Some of the girls were touching each other,  the boy laid beside him playing with his hair. Oberyn’s peace was disturbed by a knock on the door. “Come in.” The prince didn’t care who walked in on him, it was known that he laid with many men and women.

Bronn walked in, eyeing the hookers and then looking at the prince. “I’m here to bring you a message from Tyrion Lannister. I was told it’s a private matter my lord.” The Dornish man ordered all the hookers to leave which left them alone in the room. Bronn stepped forward and handed the scroll to Oberyn.

Oberyn eyed the other, loving how rough he looked. “What’s your name?” He slowly opened the scroll while still looking at the sellsword’s face. “Bronn of the Blackwater my lord.” The prince nodded and moved his eyes over to the scroll. “Alright.” He murmured once he read the scroll. “Throw it in the fire and then stand back in front of me.”

Bronn took the scroll, looking a bit confused. Did the scroll mention something about him? Maybe Tyrion wanted him to lend his sword to this man. Once the scroll was thrown into the fire he went back to stand in front of the prince.

“You’re a sellsword, right?” Oberyn was looking at the sword at Bronn’s hip while his hands rested behind him. “Yes my lord. Did Tyrion tell me to lend you my service?” The prince laughed. “No, he asked me to join him for some wine tomorrow at sun down. Guess the man wants to talk business.” This seemed to confuse the sellsword even more.

“Tyrion told me a bit about you when I arrived, you like money right?” Oberyn licked his lower lip while looking into Bronn’s eyes. “Yes my lord but I don’t see why that matters if you do not require my service.”

Now it was the prince who looked puzzled. “Did I ever say I didn’t want your service?” He reached over, laying his hand on Bronn’s hip. Bronn had grabbed the hilt of his sword by reflex. “That’s not the kind of service I offer.” Even though the sellsword told him that, the man didn’t seem to step back and his hand seemed to relax again. “You sure? Because I would pay a lot for it. I won’t put it up your arse, you can put yours up mine.” Oberyn smirked. “I mean, a sword is a sword right? I just require your flesh one instead of your steel one.”

Bronn’s face heated up slightly, it had never crossed his mind to fuck another man but he didn’t mind the sight of the prince before him. That didn’t mean that he’d be able to have sex with another man though. “I’ve never fucked with another man my lord. I’m certain I won’t be able to please you well enough.”

The Dornish man pulled him closer by his hips. “I’ll teach you how to please me. If you accept the payment of course.” He placed the heavy bag of coins in Bronn’s hand.

Bronn took a moment to consider, the bag did feel home in his hand and the feeling of the man’s fingers on his body didn’t bother him. It actually felt kind of nice. A bag of gold to put his cock up another man’s arse didn’t sound too bad. “I’ll take it.”

Oberyn grinned, standing up and turning them around so that Bronn ended up sitting on the bed. “I’ll take it slow since it’s your first time with a man and I want you to fully enjoy it.”

The sellsword doubted he’d enjoy it as much as a good warm pussy. Following the prince’s movement with his eyes. Oberyn started to remove Bronn’s jacket and then his shirt so he was left with a bare chest. Then a sudden weight ended up in his lap, the man had settled himself on his crotch.

While he had taken Bronn’s upper clothing off he had also removed his own underclothing so the prince was left naked on top of him. Oberyn loved a first timer, they were always very gentle but also moaned the most beautifully. He made himself comfortable inside of Bronn’s lap as he took the sellsword’s hand and lead it to his mouth. The prince placed two of his fingers inside of it while making eye contact with the other. Letting his tongue slip between them and coat them with his saliva.

Bronn’s breathing hitched for a moment, the prince looked so lewdly while sucking on his fingers. He had a feeling what was going to happen after this which made his heart beat inside of his throat. One man had once told him how he’d been fingered up there and how it felt like a complete other kind of pleasure, one that a woman wouldn’t be able to provide. The sellsword wasn’t certain about that though last time he checked women had fingers as well.

Once the Dornish man felt like the fingers were coated enough he pulled them out of his mouth. Leading the two fingers to his entrance. “Just push the first one in very gently, you’ll feel when it get’s looser.” Oberyn’s cheeks were slightly red from arousal by now, anticipating the man’s thick fingers inside of him. Even though Bronn was a self acclaimed straight man it didn’t seem like he was too grossed out by the whole idea of playing with another man. Feeling the man’s index finger gently rub against his hole.

Of course Bronn was curious what this could do to a man, some were grossed out by the idea of fucking a man’s shit hole but he had gutted and beheaded people which to him was worse then trying to pleasure another in an inconvenient place. He gently rubbed his finger against the man’s hole, looking at his face to pick up any sign of discomfort. When the other seemed calm he slowly pushed his finger inside. It was a strange sensation to him, definitely tighter than a fanny. He could feel the muscles around his finger tensing. When his finger was fully inside of Oberyn’s body he started to push it in and out. Getting a faint moan out of the prince which motivated him to continue what he was doing. Going slightly faster when it loosened up.

Oberyn was in a small state of bliss when the sellsword’s finger was rubbing him so gently. Making it hard to hold back his moans and his body. His cock fully erect, brushing against the other man’s abdomen. “Faster.” He whimpered as he wrapped his hands around Bronn’s neck, leaning in closer to him.

Bronn’s mind had gone blank by now, watching Oberyn’s slightly opened mouth with a certain wanting inside of him. The Red viper had his eyes closed and was fully emerged in the sensation. Without thinking too much about it Bronn placed his lips on the other’s neck while he pushed in a second finger. It was tight but it didn’t feel painful, the moaning in his ear becoming louder showed him that he’d made the right decision. “God aren’t you a little fucking slut?” He whispered into Oberyn’s ear, smirking as his fingers moved faster and faster. By now his own cock was uncomfortably tight inside his leather pants.

The prince laughed while riding the sellsword’s fingers. “Yes, yes I am. I’m your slut.” He whispered back, feeling the other’s cock pushing against his thigh. “Add another one.” The man groaned, throwing his head back so Bronn could reach it more easily.

So Bronn added another finger, astonished that it could fit in there. By now he’d become more confident, pushing a bit harder and deeper inside of the other. While his mouth worked on the viper’s neck, leaving small hickeys and bites all over. An obscene moan suddenly filled his ear when one of his fingers hit a small lump inside of the other. “Keep hitting that.” Oberyn breathed to him but the sellsword pulled his fingers out. “You’re not coming before my cock has been inside of you.” Bronn groaned.

Oberyn was surprised that he became so dominant but he didn’t seem to mind it, it suited the other. So he quickly undid Bronn of his pants and sat back on top of him. “Let me do this.” He moaned when he saw the other reach for his cock. The prince took the cock in his hand, leading it to his hole. Slowly pushing himself down on Bronn while he looked at his face. “Fuck you’re big.”

“Bet you had bigger.” The man teased, letting his hands rest on Oberyn’s hips while the pleasure took over him. It was definitely a whole other sensation than a cunt. Bronn let out a groan as he opened his eyes, locking them with the prince’s. “What the fuck did I get myself into.” The sellsword leaned in, kissing the other with a certain hunger.

The Red viper hadn’t expected the sudden form of affection. He’d thought that this would’ve been just a quick and meaningless fuck but he turned out to be wrong. Oberyn returned the kiss, brushing his tongue against Bronn’s lip to ask for entrance. The feeling of their tongues rubbing against each other made him moan inside of the man’s mouth. His hips grinding down, Bronn’s cock filling him up completely. When he broke the kiss he kept his hands on the sellsword’s face, looking him right in the eyes while he sped up his movement.

Bronn was taken away by the sensation of arousal but also the desire to claim the prince as his own. Thrusting himself upwards to find the spot he’d hit earlier. After a couple seconds a high pitched moan echoed through the room. His fingers tightening around Oberyn’s hips as he fucked the same spot over and over. The other going completely limb against him while moaning continuously.

“I’m coming.” Oberyn whimpered, his legs shaking from Bronn hitting his prostate over and over again. A couple seconds later his whole body trembled and he came onto the swordsmen’s chest. Another couple of seconds after that he could feel his hole being filled with a warm hot liquid. For a moment the whole room was just filled with the sound of breathing.

Bronn was laid back on the bed with Oberyn on top of him. Completely out of breath while he tried to grasp what had happened. Gently rubbing over the prince’s back while he stared at the ceiling. “It was alright I guess.”

Oberyn smirked, pushing himself up by his elbows to look at Bronn. “It was. Better than I imagined.”

 

**Author's Note:**

> Feedback is 100% welcome! English isn't my first language so I might have fucked up the tenses here and there!


End file.
